1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an array processor made up of a network of processing elements, and more particularly relates to an array processing network in which each processing element in the array of processing elements is equipped with a program-accessible connection control mechanism with a controllable limited mesh of interconnections to related processing elements, so as to provide a programmable choice of network configuration.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The following publications are representative of the prior art: